In Presenting Yourself Nicely
by Noncomment
Summary: Wufei has been dating Zechs for seven months and has finally given into meeting his wealthy friends at an elaborate dinner party and Wufei is terrified.Will Wufei survive the rich encounter and impressed the crowd,or will he fall flat on his face in shame
1. In consulting your friends

**Author notes: Hello everyone! This is my new side fic that I will be working on. It's a Zechs and Wufei centered fic with a little Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa on the side just to spice things up. This fic has no relations to P.S I love you. Furthermore, this fic is different from my other work, it's more of a happier note but still drama. Also please review, I would love to hear from you. ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

**Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, past 13x5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

"It's not funny."

"You got to admit, it's kinda funny Wu-man."

"I said stop laughing" Wufei growled at his other four friends who were snickering in their seats.

"If you don't want go, then don't go" Trowa stated as he took a sip from his strawberry smoothie.

Wufei loudly sighed looking up at the summer sky and tried to remember why he thought it was a good idea to invite them all out to lunch today. "I can't" he sighed again, "I already told Zechs I would go."

"Wow Wufei," Duo said in mock surprise "I never took you for an elaborate party type."

Wufei sighed again as he flipped over the dinner invitation his boyfriend Zechs had given him. He did hate dinner parties or just parties in general, but he didn't want to bail… this time, and he couldn't find an excuse good enough to get him out of it.

"I'm not" Wufei protested, slamming the invitation on the glass table. "That's why I invited you guys out for lunch this afternoon… I need some…" Wufei placed his hands humbly on the table and looked at each one of them "I need some advice."

"Ha!" Duo barked out with a laugh, his violet eyes sparkling with amusement "Then you are asking the wrong people buddy, with the exception of Quatre of course" His eyes darted to the blond across from him with a smirk.

"Hey!" Quatre protested jokingly.

"I'm with Duo on this one little one" Trowa said smoothly as he leaned over and kissed Quatre on the head who playfully swatted him away.

Wufei let a small smile grace his lips; he always thought those two were good together.

"And do you have anything to add?" Wufei asked irritated, looking at Heero who was just quietly eating his lunch looking like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at hand.

Heero looked up at Wufei for a second and then went and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hn."

Wow great help.

"You guys are useless" Wufei growled as he took a sip of water, with the way this lunch was going he started to consider that maybe he should of went with the excuse that his dog was on a killer eating shoe rampage, and would stop at nothing until he found the perfect shoe to devour…or, he should of said that he didn't want to go.

"Hey, can't say I didn't tell ya."

The excuse seemed like the best option at this point.

"Come on guys" Quatre said, "Wufei is our friend, we should help him" Quatre turned to Wufei and smiled sympathetically. Wufei rolled his eyes, he hated when Quatre did that, it made him look like a charity case, which he seemed to appear to be at the moment.

"What is it that you need our help for Wufei?" Quatre asked gesturing with one hand.

Wufei sat still for a second, deciding if he should actually go ahead with the request…or more like plea.

"I…I don't know what to wear," Wufei spat out.

He heard Trowa snicker and watched as Heero raised an eyebrow. This was defiantly a regrettable idea.

"Seriously?" Duo asked as both he and Trowa tried to contain their laughter; they were defiantly enjoying his misery. "Don't you wear like a suit, a tie… dress pants maybe, I heard shoes were a good choice-"

"I know I'm suppose to dress semi formal Maxwell" Wufei growled out in embarrassment. "It's just what to wear is the problem; I'm going to be around the rich…"

"Stuck up snobby people?" Quatre filled in.

"Quatre I-" Wufei felt bad for thinking it even though it was true. He knew Quatre wasn't like that but the last time Wufei had the unfortunate event of running into Zechs friends on the street, the only words he could fit them under was 'stuck up, snobby and stupid' and that was being generous.

"It's okay Wufei" Quatre said smiling "I know exactly the type of rich you are talking about and trust me they are more than a handful."

"The type of dress Wufei is referring to is not only semi formal, but the latest designer edition" Trowa said his lips turned into a small grin.

"Oh god" Duo chocked out smirking with little sympathy "You seem to be in a sticky situation."

"Hence why I need your guys help" Wufei said, sighing heavily.

"It's a wonder why Zechs isn't like that" Duo added in.

"Yeah…" Wufei looked down and slightly blushed, it was some what of a wonder, Wufei thought, Zechs may put a front sometimes with his friends, but when he and Zechs were alone together there was a whole other side to him.

"When is it?" Trowa asked finishing his smoothie.

"Today" Wufei answered, he looked around and saw everyone evade his eyes.

"So?" Wufei asked, looking at them all. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well, I would love to help but…" Duo said as he took a long loud obnoxious draw from his straw. Wufei narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge not to knock Duo's stupid cup out of his hand. "But I know nothing about shopping, like, I'm a mechanic for god sake, when do we ever need to go to fabulous designer dinner parties of the elite, plus I hate shopping."

Wufei just rolled his eyes in response resting his two fingers on his forehead; he figured Duo would be of no help.

He then looked over at Trowa with hope in his eyes, "Trowa?"

"No sorry," Trowa shrugged.

Wufei kept on looking at Trowa waiting for an explanation.

He didn't get one.

Wufei then darted his eyes to Heero, although he didn't even know why he even bothered, looking over at Heero was a waste of eye movement.

"Sorry Wufei" Duo chimed in for Heero, throwing an arm lazily around his shoulder. "Heero and I are going out for dinner later this evening" He then pulled Heero closer to him and gazed at him with a warm smile.

"Although it may not be as elaborate as yours" Heero addressed Wufei with a smirk, he then turned to Duo and gave him one of his rare smiles and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Why did I even invite you two" Wufei grumbled. He then looked at Quatre who was his last hope, he knew Quatre was busy but he needed help, the last thing he wanted to do was show up in something, dare he say, last season.

"You know I would be more then welcomed to help you Wufei but I have a few business meetings to attend to today" Quatre said in his most sincere voice, he glanced at his watch and widen his eyes a little. "Actually I should be leaving right now if I don't want to be late".

"You guys are of no help to me" Wufei grumbled as they all began to stand. What a waste of a lunch break.

"Oh Wufei it's not that big of a deal" Duo yawned stretching. "Why don't you just walk into random store and ask for Armarvi?"

"Armani" Wufei corrected with a glare. Duo just smirked back, he knew Duo miss pronounced it on purpose just to get on his nerves. "And wouldn't Armani be a bit much?"

"Just wear something nice that you already own" Trowa suggested.

"Why don't you just goggle it?" Heero grinned.

"Why don't I just forget I ever asked any of you guys okay?" Wufei growled as he began to walk of the porch. He should of just goggled it like Heero said, damn Heero!

"Oh Wufei we're sorry, we didn't mean to make fun of you, did we?" Quatre said the last part authoritatively as he gave the others a hard look.

Everyone just nodded their apologies as they hid their smirks, good going Quatre.

"I just think…" Quatre continued, "…that it shouldn't matter what you wear or even how you act, if Zechs really likes you, which I know he does, then he wont care." Quatre patted Wufei on the shoulder and Wufei looked away with a blush, regardless of how true it sounded, the dinner still made him nervous.

"Even if you wore a brown paper bag I'm sure Zechs wont care" Quatre smiled reassuringly.

"Whao!" Duo said dramatically putting his hand in front of him. "I don't know what Zechs you've been hanging around with lately, but I'm one hundred percent sure that if you show up in a brown paper bag Zechs is going to stroke out"

"Duo!" Quatre reprimand, jabbing Duo lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm just sayin," Duo said throwing his arms in the air. "Do you see how that guy dresses? It's like he owns the fashion industry and all it's fabric"

Duo then walked over and swung an arm over Wufei shoulder "If I were you, I would go with the Armarvi"

"It's Armani!" Wufei growled shrugging Duo off of him.

Duo just braked out in laughter in response.

"Anyways, I have to run or I'll be late for work" Wufei grumbled as he turned to leave.

"Do call us and tell us how it went" Quatre said cheerfully, "And trust me it will all be fine"

Wufei was grateful for all Quatre reassuring smiles, but the fact the Quatre made an effort to be so reassuring just made him more nervous…and agitated.

"If anything, Zechs will just take you to a private dinner, you know, to save you from embarrassment" Trowa smirked, receiving daggers from Wufei.

"Don't listen to Duo or Trowa Wufei" Quatre said as he knocked shoulders with Trowa.

"Don't worry I wasn't" Wufei grumbled as he waved good bye. He looked at his watch and sighed heavily. Only six more hours to go till the dinner party.

He groaned out loud and smoothed down his hair pulling his ponytail tighter.

Six hours was definitely not enough time.

_TBC_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review. :D**


	2. In Tailoring Your Fashion Sense

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

Wufei stood in front of the mirror and glared at his reflection.

"I refuse to change again" he groaned as he turned to look around at all the clothes scattered across his room and on the floor.

He sighed loudly remembering how he tried every decent thing he owed in his closet; just to decide that everything in his closet was unworthily. Hence, making the rash decision to rush to the closest and most expensive looking department store and pick up the nicest looking black blazer, navy blue dress shirt, and black shoes he could find.

He pulled the price tag off his new blazer and groaned.

$127.01? What kind of pricing was that?

He then remembered how he spent his last hundred dollars on his credit card which got it maxed out…before he could even buy the matching pants.

So he stood there in his black unknown designer name blazer, with his not so new slightly off shaded black pants and groaned in frustration for the third time.

Is it all really worth it?

Wufei ran his fingers through his lose raven black hair deciding what to do with it, when he heard little shuffling on the ground that was accompanied next with a tiny-

Wuff!

Wufei let a small smile spread across his face as he looked down adoringly at the small West Highland white terrier.

"What do you think?" Wufei asked the small pup as he let go of his hair. "Down?"

The white puppy just stared at Wufei with large hazel eyes letting his head flopped to one side.

"or Up"

The pup yapped happily as Wufei nodded in content tying his hair in a ponytail. "You got a good eye there Tiger"

The Westie started to happily pounce on the piles of clothes on the floor, his little tongue hanging out with excitement.

Wufei turned around and grabbed a red tie off of his bed and threw it over his neck, contemplating the look of it in the mirror.

"Tie or no-"

Wufei burst into an uncontainable chuckle when he saw Tiger's small head popping out of the collar of his red dress shirt, his short little tail wagging furiously.

He bent down and cupped the small pups head in his hands squishing his cheeks and ruffling up his ears.

"Sorry man, no dogs allowed,"

"Wuff!"

"You can come next time okay"

Tiger gave a small yap as he started to paw Wufeis chest, he then grabbed on to the tie between his teeth and began growling as he yanked the tie down, wining another surprised laugh from Wufei.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either" Wufei laughed softly as he began to gently pet the Westie.

_Ding-Dong!_

The noise surprised both of them as they look out Wufei's bedroom door and then back at each other.

"That's me"

"Wuff!"

"Wish me good luck"

Tiger gave Wufei one small lick on the face and then bumped his wet nose with Wufei's.

"Thanks man" Wufei laughed, rubbing his nose as he got up.

He walked through his bachelor apartment with Tiger in toe and took a deep breath.

Zechs and him have been together for seven months now, Wufei thought as he reached the door, but why was it that it now seemed like they were having their first date.

Wufei timidly opened the door and was greeted with a bright smile and sparkling ice blue eyes.

"Your carriage awaits you" the handsome man dressed in a beige suit and a sky blue dress shirt said bowing slightly.

Wufei dramatically rolled his eyes and opened the door all the way. "Oh shut up" he hissed with a grin.

Zechs just chuckled in response.

"Wuff!"

"Oh hey there Tiger" Zechs said as he bent down and began to play with the pup.

Wufei smiled as he watched the two of them, he remembered when Zechs first came to the apartment he nearly jumped two feet in air when the little puppy jumped on him.

"Are you ready to go?" Zechs asked standing back up.

"Yes" Wufei answered as he grabbed his keys and began to walk out the door.

"Oh wait you forgot something"

"Really, what?" Wufei asked, turning to glance back into his apartment questioningly.

"This".

Wufei felt his jaw lightly being titled up and his lips being caught with a soft lingering kiss. Wufei whimpered softly, wide eyed and caught off guard but then melted into kiss closing his eyes; bring his hand to rest on the back of Zechs neck as he slowly felt himself being backed up against the opening of the door.

He felt Zechs pull away and he slowly looked up into ice blue eyes that somehow always made him feel like it was a warm summer's day.

"I believe you have everything now" Zechs said smoothly, a sly grin spreading his lips.

Wufei's face burned bright red as he looked away pouting.

Zechs got him with that trick every time.

"You're so…" Wufei growled playfully, lightly pushing Zechs away as he closed the door.

As they began to walk down the hallway, Wufei felt Zechs slip an arm around his waist and he pouted childishly and playfully tried to pull away. This only made Zechs pull Wufei closer to him, filling the hallway with laughter.

"Are you ready to meet the social elites" Zechs joked as they neared the elevator.

No.

"As ready as I'll ever be".

_TBC_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and remember to review ^.^**


	3. In Preparing Yourself For Appearances

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews so far I greatly appreciate it. ^.^**

**Now, onwards to chapter 3!**

* * *

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

Wufei stepped out of the limo and stared straight up and gulped.

They didn't call it sky rise for nothing.

"Where did you say this dinner party was again?" Wufei asked as they began to walk towards the building.

"Oh, at a business associates place."

If this was Zechs business associates place, then what did his friends live in?

Wufei nodded and said his thank you's to the Doorman as he step into what seemed less like a condominium and more like a eight star hotel...if that even existed. The ground floor was large and spacious surrounded by glass walls and marble banisters that accompanied the red oak steps.

Wufei looked up and felt his eyes slightly bulge by the sight of the large white rock water fall fountain that was situated in the middle of the lobby with vines winding up the sides. The site was absolutely beautiful as well as over materialistic.

Wufei followed Zechs to the elevator and raised an eyebrow at the site.

A glass mirror golden rim elevator? What's the point of a glass mirror and golden rim elevator? It looked like something out of futuristic Disney fairytale, with the golden rims looping into some sort of signature, and glass engraved with a flower design in the middle and all over the edge.

In other words in Wufei's opinion, it looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Nice elevator I'd say?" Zechs smirked amusingly and Wufei blushed, he hated how Zechs could easily read him.

"It's…meaningless" Wufei grumbled.

Wufei and Zechs got on the elevator and Zechs pushed the button, they stood there silently waiting for it to reach the designated floor. Wufei looked himself over in the elevator and inwardly sighed, maybe he should have worn a tie.

He looked up and read the numbers as they went up.

4….

5….

6….

Wufei glanced over at Zechs and analyzed his blazer; it clearly didn't come from your run of the mill department store.

12….

14….

15….

What if they don't like me, Wufei thought as self doubt began to set in, not that I care, but what if Zechs does…

20….

21….

22….

Where in heavens name are we going?

Wufei looked and caught Zechs gazing down at him and lightly blushed.

"What?" Wufei mumbled as he gained his composure.

Zechs turned to Wufei and began to straighten out his collar. "You nervous?"

"No." A blatant lie.

"You should be, with that navy blue shirt" Zechs smiled wickedly. "You look absolutely delicious."

Wufei let out an unexpected laugh which he quickly tried to cover up. "Oh? I never knew you had sharks for friends?" Wufei joked as he rested his hands on Zechs chest.

"Are you kidding? With all those business men?"

Wufei stiffened nervously. His eyes flicker up as he felt Zechs hand draw him into a tender kiss.

"They don't all bite" Zechs joked when he pulled away, a hand resting on the small of Wufei's back.

"I know that" Wufei finally said running his fingers through the bottom strands of Zechs hair.

Zechs lightly brushed his fingers across Wufei's cheek as Wufei just stared into his eyes, why couldn't they just stay on the elevator.

"We're here" Zechs announced then as he turned towards the elevator door.

Wufei glanced up at the floor number.

30th floor, the last floor...Great.

He felt his hand being taken by Zechs and given a quick squeeze.

He can do this, He thought, they were only Zechs wealthy associates, there was nothing to be afraid of…right?

The door open and Zechs began to lead the way, "Just beware of the ones who do."

"Beware of the ones who do what?" Wufei asked in confusion.

Zechs looked back with a smirk, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Bite."

_TBC_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review. :D**


	4. In Impressing Your Audience

**Authors notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update but thanks for sticking with me so far. The conversation in this chapter is based on a real experience O.o .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

Wufei stood there, by himself, with a glass of Moet in his hand, and sighed.

This was not good.

He managed to lose Zechs within the span of three minuets of them entering the crowded condo. The condo was exactly what you see in the movies, most of the walls were either windows or glass, couches were white leather that were accompanied by white fur rugs, and the room was connected to the roof by winding stairs that he stood by. Wufei found it odd that only a few people were out there, it was a nice night tonight.

Wufei looked at the crowd and couldn't help but feel that he stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone in the room was dressed in elaborate dresses and tailored suits. He inwardly groaned.

He should have just bought Armani.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before."

Wufei jumped a little when he heard the high pitch voice address him. He turned to see a young lady, no older then twenty five considering the amount of make-up that caked her face; in a royal blue overly designed dress with a large flower pined to it, holding a martini.

Wufei just looked at her and blinked, what kind of greeting was that?

The lady dramatically sighed and held her hand out "My name is Veronica Vanderbilt, daughter of Mister and Miss Vanderbilt-"

No shit.

"-owner of like five hospitals including Saint Grace clinic" She moved her perfectly plastic hair out of her face dramatically and continued "but everyone calls me V-V"

Wufei took her hand and shook it, and received and odd look from "V-V", like she was expecting him to do something else.

"I'm Chang Wufei."

"Change Woofer?…I never heard of a… Change Woofer."

"Chang Wufei" Wufei corrected snappily.

"What company do your parents own?" She continued completely ignoring Wufei's earlier reply.

"What company?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, like, do your parents make anything or own anything or whatever?"

"They're dead." Wufei said dryly. The girl V-V was already getting on his nerves.

"Oh you poor thing." She said with fake sympathy pouting her candy red lips. "Did you take after your father's busi-"

"I don't run a company" Wufei finalized. He couldn't understand her obsession, why was it so important to her that he owned something?

"Oh…" V-V said as she gave Wufei the once over and then slowly turned away.

Wufei just rolled his eyes, thank heavens she stopped talking.

"Oh V-V baby, who were you talking to hun?" A young man called out, he was wearing a royal blue leather jacket with fur around the collar. It looked like he stole his clothes from a fashion catalogue…and got away with it.

"Just some Change Woofer."

Chang Wufei.

"You mean Chang Wufei? Zechs new boy toy? Ooh he's soo cute" Someone on the other side of the room squealed.

Zechs new what?

Before Wufei could blink he had the girl named V-V, the boy who looked like he stole from fashion catalogues, and a new young man, most likely the one who squealed; rushing towards him. The boy who squealed had on a long strappy trench coat with a popped collar that made it look like he walked off the runway…straight to this dinner party.

Now, they were all standing before him, all holding martini's, all in royal blue, and all looking generically the same.

These were the sharks Zechs had warned him about.

"My name is Bancroft Babcock if you didn't already know" The catalogue said with his nose in the air. "Oooh. I like your um…." He paused as he took his finger and levelled Wufei, twirling it around in thought. "That color on you, the navy blue."

"Than-"

"Me too!" V-V said as she took a small sip from her Martini glass. "Although that color was so last season or whatever."

"No you're wrong V-V" Catalogue said as he replaced his finished Martini glass with another one off a serving tray that passed by. "Dark blue was last season, navy was two seasons ago."

"Oh my god you're so right" She agreed.

You got to be kidding me. Wufei thought rolling his eyes, how could he have not seen the difference in hues.

"My name is Lafayette de la Fayette" Runway jumped in, Wufei didn't even bother remember his name; he too looked like he used all the make-up he owned… on one eye alone. "Who are you again?"

"Chan-"

"Chang Wufei," Catalogue cut in overly annoyed, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Oh Change Wufei… that sounds…um kinda like foreign," Runway said as he sucked on his olive stick. "What actually is it?"

"It's Chinese" Wufei responded dryly, "and it's not that foreign."

"Oh my god Chinese" Catalogue gasped unnecessarily "I get my food from those people sometimes, it's really good."

"Me too," V-V agreed as she took another what appeared to be sip from her glass.

Does this girl just agree to everything? Wufei thought as he started to realize that from the time they had been standing there, the amount in her cup didn't move an inch. Did she even drink?

"Isn't Chinese like Asian or whatever?" She asked turning to Runway.

"Yes I'm from China" Wufei answered, were they even talking to him anymore?

"China? Where's that?" V-V asked.

Wait, what? Is that a serious question?

"It's-"

"It's in Asia you idiot" Runway answered cutting Wufei off, still sucking on his olive stick.

Heavens at least one of them was smart.

"No wait a minute" Runway said as he stole an olive stick from another drink that passed by and began sucking on it "It's in Russia… wait no, India, god, I don't know, they all sound so much the same too me."

Never mind.

"You guys are all stupid," Catalogue said finishing yet another Martini glass. "Everyone knows that China, Russia and India are all countries and that China is in Asia."

Catalogue then scanned over his glass and frown at it emptiness tipping the glass above his mouth. "That's where we get all the cheap toys from, remember?"

"Oh yeah you're so right." V-V nodded taking another false sip.

You've got to be kidding me, Wufei thought as he tried to think of a polite escape route.

"Oh my God I never got my toys from there" Runway said haughtily. "That's gross."

"Oh my God you're so right me neither" V-V nodded with agreement.

"Wufei?"

Wufei turned around to be greeted by Relena with a welcoming smile.

Oh Thank god, Wufei thought gratefully.

"I finally found you" Relena said reaching the group. She was dressed in a modest pink Xscape cocktail dress.

"Oh my God Relena Peacecraft!" Runway all but squealed. "I don't believe we've met my name is Lafayette de la Fayette"

"Oh my God Relena? As in Relena Peacecraft?" V-V gasped.

"Yeah I just like said that-" Runway tried to say.

"My name is Veronica Vanderbilt daughter of Mister and Miss Vanderbilt-" V-V said as she rudely pushed herself in front of Runway and Catalogue "-owner of like five hospitals" She pushed her perfectly plastic hair behind her ear before extending her hand "But everyone calls me V-V"

Dear God, it was like she rehearsed that line in the mirror every night.

"She already knows who I am" Catalogue said haughtily tossing his hair to the side with a short but dramatic shake of the head.

Relena put on a smile and shook V-V's hand. "You three wouldn't mind if I just borrowed Wufei for a moment would you?" She asked politely already linking arms with Wufei and tugging him away.

"Oh my God not at all" Runway said eagerly, acting like talking to Relena Peacecraft was the coolest thing he did all year.

"Yeah we don't mind at all" V-V agreed.

"Drinks later just you and me girl" Catalogue sang arrogantly as he grabbed another drink of a serving tray. Wufei was starting to consider telling the guy that he was not only an alcoholic but a tool.

Once safely pulled away to the other side of the room next to a white marble fire place, Wufei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He escaped the sharks.

"You looked like you needed saving" Relena giggled sweetly. Wufei always did admire how Relena managed not to get swept away by what was considered the wealthy youth mentality.

"Oh heavens yes" Wufei sighed thankfully, "I thought they were going to kill me with stupidity."

Relena laughed lightly putting a hand over her mouth "Yes, those three did look troublesome, even from across the room."

Wufei loudly sighed scanning the room. "I've seem to have lost your brother."

"I could see that" Relena said with a grin "He left you to be eaten by the social elite sharks."

"More like the social elite idiots" Wufei growled. "I don't see why rich people have to be so stupid, it like something you would see on T.V."

Relena suddenly became rigged beside him folding her arms "I beg your pardon?"

"Layfe…whatever thinks China's in Russia, and _Veronica_ just agrees with everything, it's hard to believe otherwise."

"Well Wufei, I am a wealthy woman and I find myself to be quite intelligent, and my brother is also wealthy and I am sure you would say the same" Relena scorned, and she was right, she was a very intelligent woman. "You shouldn't judge the many based of the few, those three do not represent the rest of the wealthy community you know."

Wufei looked down in slight embarrassment, everything Relena said was true, there were a lot of intelligent, polite, and pleasant wealthy people that were not mindless, stuck-up, generic clones of the media, and Quatre, Relena, and Zechs were the proof of that. They were kind, respectable people who never judged him based off appearance or Sur name status, and who was he to go and judge the rest of them all because of a little bad fruit.

"I do apologize Relena," Wufei said humbly "what I said was ignorant of me."

"It's alright Wufei," Relena said placing a smile on her face, "It's a common miss conception that people have of the 'upper class'" Relena ended the last part by gesturing her fingers in quotations. "It's just unfortunate that everyone judges us by what the media portrays."

"And those three aren't making the portrayal any better" Wufei commented.

"Those three are just posers really" Relena stated, irritation in her voice, "I know for a fact that the Miss V-V over there is just trying to fit in, I heard from her classmates that she graduated at the top of her class," Relena glanced at her nails curling them in, "She may be fooling everyone else but she isn't fooling me."

She defiantly fooled me.

"And Bancroft Babcock" Relena pointed with a nod "has already started his own chain of fast foods restaurants all over the city."

Well that made sense; he was the smarter of the two.

"And Lafayette de la Fayette…" Relena then paused inclining her head to the side in thought. "No, he's actually that stupid."

Wufei chuckled a little and glanced over at the group, it's good to know that he was wrong, or the world would be in serious trouble.

"But why bother with it then?" Wufei asked.

"Why bother acting like a stereo type?" Relena let out a long sigh. "Because wealth has become more of a cliché statement than a life style, and everyone wants to belong."

Just then they both heard loud laugher from a across the room were the three 'social elites' were standing.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe you never been to Club Social E" Catalogue announced arrogantly "it's only the hottest club in the city, and if you've never been, you're such an social outcast"

"Oh my God I know right, I always go there" V-V responded.

"What? Really?" Runway questioned. "How comes I never see-"

"Shut up, I said I always go there okay"

Wufei and Relena both turned away and burst into laughter.

"I guess that makes me a social outcast then" Wufei joked with a smile.

"You and I both" Relena smiled back.

"Oh Relena there you are" A tall elegant blond called out as she came over to where they were standing.

"Oh Dorothy" Relena smiled as she turned to address her. "Thank goodness you found me, it's crowded in here."

"You can't get away from me that easily Relena" Dorothy said smoothly brushing her hand against Relena's, she then glanced as Wufei and smiled politely pulling away.

Relena followed her gaze and blushed lightly. "Oh this is my friend Chang Wufei" Relena guestered with one hand, "Wufei this is my girlfriend Dorothy."

"Good evening" Wufei greeted with a bow.

"Hello" Dorothy responded smoothly, "You're Zechs boyfriend right?"

"Ah yes" Wufei replied.

"Well it's great to finally put a face to the name, Zechs talks a lot about you."

Wufei became slightly ridged as a red stain began coloring his face. "All good things I hope."

"Only good things" Dorothy smirked, eyeing Wufei.

Wufei just became even more ridged with the gesture in response, just how much did Zechs tell her?

"Well" Dorothy said as she turned back to Relena, taking her hands again. "I think it's time we finish our…_conversation_" She finished the last part with mischief glistening in her eyes, Wufei didn't even want to think about what they were referring to.

"Oh yes…our _conversation_" Relena sultry said lowering her voice. "I'm sorry Wufei but there's something I ah… a matter I have to attend to" She said turning to Wufei.

"Oh of course"

"You don't mind do you?"

"No I'm fine" Wufei said convincingly, truthful he was terrified to be left alone again to the sharks. "If you see Zechs tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yes I will" Relena nodded. "See you later then."

Wufei nodded back with a smile.

"Oh and Wufei" Dorothy said levelling Wufei up slowly, "Nice suit" and with a wink she pulled Relena away who just grinned back with a shrug.

Wufei just stood there slightly gapping; Dorothy was truly an odd character.

Once alone again, Wufei did a scan of the room in hopes to find his boyfriend.

No luck.

Where in heavens could he be?

Sighing, he then spotted his old stop now isolated by the winding stair case and inwardly cheered, that was the only spot in the condo that one could stand and hardly be bothered, with the exception of V-V and her elite 'posse'."

Wufei speedily made his way back to the other side of the room, politely excusing himself to all that gave him a cold look when he accidently bumped by, and mentally scolding at all those who did not say it back.

Once there, Wufei sighed in relief and leaned against the banister, glad to be alone again.

"Wufei?"

He spoke to soon.

"Trieze?" Wufei said a little surprised turning to greet the man, "I didn't know you'd be here." But it made sense, Wufei thought, he was one of the wealthiest men in the city.

"Why I do doubt that" Trieze said with an upward turn of his lips.

How very like his ex-lover.

"How are you?" Wufei asked simply.

"I am well" Trieze answered as he smiled dismissively to a woman eyeing him as she passed by. "And how have you been? It seems we haven't talked in what seemed to be ages."

"It's hasn't been that long" Wufei answered, as he watched another woman eye Trieze again. "If you consider a month ages."

"Well when it comes to a friend I do" Trieze smiled.

"Then maybe you should make more time for your friends" Wufei shot back with a laugh.

"Well a matter a fact, I save all my precious time just for my friends, for what is living without friends to share it with" Treize cajoled, a wide smirk on his face.

Wufei suppressed a laughed and settled on a smile, if there was one thing he missed about Trieze was his inexplicable need to make any form of intimate moment cheesy.

"Well Trieze, you seemed not to have changed much" Wufei said then, "I see you are the same passionate man you once were."

"I wish I could say the same for you" Treize said as he lightly flipped Wufei's collar and smirked when the other man flinched. "I see you went on quite a shopping trip for this occasion haven't you? The Wufei I knew wouldn't go to such lengths to impress" Trieze let the end of the last word drag on effectively. "This is quite unusual behaviour for you."

Wufei ducked his head in embarrassment,

Was it that obvious?

"And what about you?" Wufei asked as he levelled the man in front of him who was wearing a Baroni charcoal pindot stripe suit with a royal blue striped tie. "You seemed to have out done yourself… as always."

"Ah well, these things do come naturally when you don't have to try" Trieze voice inked haughtily as he glanced down at Wufei lightly smoothing down his reddish brown hair.

And if there was a thing Wufei didn't miss about Trieze, was his relentless need to be smug.

"Where is Zechs?" Trieze asked suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You tell me?" Wufei said glancing around again, "It seems you have a hard time keeping track on your friends" Wufei joked. The idea of Trieze and Zechs being good friends still made him feel slightly jaded but he didn't let it get to him.

"Or more like Zechs has an easy time getting caught up in the crowd" Treize joked back with a grin.

Wufei was about to respond when he saw another woman in a very tight and very revealing dress walk over and very obviously eye Trieze, giving him a wink as she passed by him.

Trieze gave a thin smile and turned away from her gaze, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Still can't keep the women away Trieze" Wufei joked raising his eyebrows questionably.

"No" Trieze stated. "I don't understand how Zechs likes these parties."

"Me neither."

"Or how you let him drag you along" Trieze teased.

"I usually don't" Wufei said "that's why you haven't seen me in what you call…ages."

"I can see why," Trieze leered eyeing Wufei. "He doesn't want you to get eaten by his social company."

To late.

"But as for myself," Treize continued "this tends to happen at every dinner party."

"And everywhere" Wufei teased, referring to when they were together. "Your reputation demands their attention."

"The whole wealth and fame and sha-bam of it all" Treize yawned putting his wine glass to his lips. "If only these _decent_ young ladies knew the truth."

"If only anyone knew the truth" Wufei grumbled, Trieze closeted secret was one of the reasons they weren't together anymore after all.

Trieze looked down sheepishly removing the glass from his lips, and Wufei gave an apologetic smile. Even if Wufei was over there relationship the secret still bothered him, for more Treize's sake than anything else, but it was not his place in the matter anymore.

"Are you happy?" Trieze asked suddenly still looking down, "With him, are you happy with Zechs."

Wufei looked over at Trieze and felt himself sincerely smile, "Yes" Wufei replied, his eyes glittering, "I am."

Trieze finally looked up at him with smile that could be mistaken for happiness without a second glance.

"Good" He said then, looking dead in Wufei's ink black eyes, "You deserve at least that much."

Wufei looked away as he felt his face turn red, Zechs does make me happy, Wufei thought pleasingly, the only thing that surprised Wufei was at how much it was true.

"Ehm."

Wufei snapped out of his daydream and instantly cringed.

"It's nice to see a familiar…"

Dear heavens, Wufei thought, please don't let it be…

Wufei hesitantly turned around and let a bastard mix of disappointment and disgust hit his face.

"Ass".

Jackson.

Could his night get any worse?

"I remember it **very** well".

Yes.

_TBC_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review I would love to here from you ^.^**


	5. In Socializing With Good Company

**Authors notes: Hello~ I know it's been a long, long time but I'm back and here's a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

"Oh don't look at me like you don't remember all of this" Jackson said as he took his finger and levelled himself up provocatively.

Oh God, who couldn't remember a 6'5, dark hazel eyes, chiselling abs, dark brown hair, and everything else that made up for an extremely attractive…

"I could _probe _your memory if you like?"

Jack Ass.

Wufei rolled his eyes and heavily sighing, why did he have to put up with this along with everything else.

"Jackson, can you please-."

"Well hello" Jackson interrupted as he eyed Treize. "Who, are you?"

Treize just blankly stared at Jackson for a moment with a look on his face that read 'unimportant'.

"Well Wufei" Treize said turning to smile at him, completely ignoring Jackson, "It was nice seeing you again, we should have lunch sometime, as friends of course."

"Yes it was nice to see you too" Wufei responded, wishing that Treize wouldn't leave him alone with Jackson. "And we should sometime."

"I'll check my schedule" Treize gave Wufei a quick wink before he walked away, not even bothering to give Jackson a dismissive glance.

"Fine then, be that way you little bitch" Jackson spat irritated "Your loss on the best sex ever."

"Jackson!" Wufei growled angrily.

Jackson just shrugged with a confident grin and took another swing of his beer.

"By the way, why haven't you returned any of my calls huh?" Jackson demanded angrily turning to Wufei. "You avoiding me?"

"Yes." Wufei deadpanned.

"I asked you why, not a yes or not question" Jackson slurred rudely leaning against the winding stair case railing.

Why did he ever date this Ass-hole?

"Jackson" Wufei growled as he started to lose his temper. "We stopped dating nine months ago."

Wufei then held up nine fingers in emphasis. "Nine."

"So, What, we can't talk no more" Jackson growled back.

"No."

"I didn't ask you a yes or no question you fuckin' dick."

Actually, yes you did.

"Well Jackson maybe I would talk to you if you didn't insist on having phone sex at every phone call" Wufei hissed narrowing his eyes.

Jackson then leaned closer pouting his checks "Well that's because I miss you baby."

"Oh god, Jackson" Wufei said rolling his eyes in annoyance, was this conversation even worth his time?

"You're the one who ruined our relationship in the first place." Wufei then said.

"Ah come-on, she was only just some fat bitch from college" Jackson wined with a pathetic excuse. "Whatever, it's your fault; you never spent any time with me"

"That's maybe because you were always busy with that…'fat bitch'" Wufei emphasized putting his fingers in quotations.

"Well I'm not busy anymore, am I?"

"I don't care."

"Why not? I said I miss you" Jackson all but yelled.

Wufei groaned, tiredly putting his hand to his temples as he felt a headache slowly start to pound his brain. His tolerance for idiots was already lost to the social elites earlier in the night.

Where the hell was Zechs?

"Jackson" Wufei sighed tiredly turning to walk away, "just…" he wasn't one to swear but,

"Fuck off" was all that came to mind.

Jackson eyes slightly widened in shock and then quickly restored to anger "Hey who the fuck do you think-"

Wufei felt Jackson violently grab his arm and in an instant had Jackson fingers bent back, making Jackson wench at the sudden assault.

"Don't touch me" Wufei snapped in a low voice.

"Okay man chill out" Jackson put on a smirk, as if Wufei's increasing pressure on his fingers didn't cause him the slightest bit of pain.

But Wufei knew it hurt.

"I thought you loved it when I play rough."

But just to make sure it did.

Wufei increased the pressure, bending Jackson's fingers back until he heard Jackson whelp and forcefully wrench his fingers out of Wufei's grasp.

"Hey I said chill out man," Jackson glance down at his swollen fingers and then shot an enraged look at Wufei "Fuck!"

Wufei just rolled his eyes in annoyance, and looked the other way as people began to stare.

"I'm gonna give you some space to calm the fuck down" Jackson slurred angrily as he stomped away. "Bitch."

Wufei narrowed his eyes and in an instant swung his fist with such force to only land inches away from Jacksons petrified face.

If Wufei didn't read lips he would not have heard the silent 'I'm sorry' before Jackson stormed off.

As Wufei watched Jackson leave he clenched his jaw and swore on his parent's grave that the next time Jackson ever touched to him again,

He was going to knock him the fuck out.

Wufei sighed heavily as he leaned back against the railing, this is foolishness, he thought, clearly standing in one spot and trying not to socialize wasn't going to help him find Zechs.

But considering the last few episodes he had socializing, he wasn't to prone to the idea.

But where should I start looking?

Scanning the room Wufei then spotted the bar.

Perfect. Wufei thought.

Out of everywhere in the entire condo Zechs had to at least make an appearance there once or twice throughout the night, why didn't he think of it before?

With Wufei's new destination in mind, he made his way quickly over to the bar, making sure to make no contact with anyone, just in case someone else wanted to endorse him into a conversation about how his choice of shirt color was so 'last season'.

By the time Wufei got there and grabbed the first available chair in sight he didn't realized how much he tensed up. He knew he wasn't a large crowed person but he didn't realize he hated it so much.

As soon as Wufei got settled down he remembered something very distinctive about bars…

They were loud…really loud.

Great, Wufei thought lowering his head into his hands. Just when he thought his headache would go away.

"Eh d'ere handsome, can I get ya a drink?"

"No I'm-" Wufei slowly lifted up his eyes to be caught by two, very round.

Very perky.

And very large…

Eyes.

That was way to close to his face.

The bar tender grinned as she batted her long fake eye lashes, her chin was rested on her folded arms that were perched on the edge of the counter. Wufei heard her long fake finger nails run against the counter and cringed.

Just when he thought his headache couldn't get any worse.

"No" Wufei answered leaning back, "I'm fine thanks."

"Aww" The bartender cooed letting her too high bleach blond pony tail swish to one side. That had to certainly be the worst hair dye job he had ever seen.

"Comm'on baby," The bartender said as she blew a hot pink bubble that emerge from her mouth and ended in a loud smack! "Let Terry here get ya a drink."

Wufei let his face fall flat.

You got to be kidding me, was 'Tacky' a fashion trend to, because if it was, it was fucking disgusting.

"No thanks _Terry_," Wufei responded with strained politeness.

What's with everyone in this fucking building and not getting the hint of leaving him alone?

"I'm not thirs-" Wufei eyes then widened and instantly turned red when a new pair of two very round, very perky, and very large breast were now in his face.

Those can't be real.

"Ah! I know who you are" Terry said with a creepy look on her face.

Why am I not surprised.

She rested her elbows on the counter, clasping her claws like a cat and resting her chin on top on it.

"Zechs may not have taken my very persuasive propositions," she said then and Wufei had to do a quick double blink before her words actually processed.

Wait a minute… proposition**s**.

"But you..." She gave a little chuckle and eyed Wufei in a way that made him feel instantly violated. "I think you got a head on your shoulders…" She then licked her lips with a slow blink. "…And else where."

Wufei held back a gag as he rolled his eyes, this type of 'flirting' all seemed too familiar.

This whore must know Jackson.

"I am not interested." Wufei deadpanned.

With a wicked grin Terry swiftly leaned over the counter, bushing her lips against his ear.

Wufei's eyes bulged out and he tried to retreat but felt Terry's pink claws grab a firm hold of his arms, pulling him closer, squishing her breast in his face.

Dear God, if only she was a man, he would have knocked her out ages ago.

"That's what they all say." He heard her say seductively lickings the tips of his earlobes.

And then she lightly shoved him away, almost making him fall over along with the stool before she disappeared to the other side of the bar.

Wufei slightly flailed his arms before regaining balanced and thought loudly.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

He quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed the humiliating assault.

Nope. It was like the incident never happened or didn't matter. Or more like, the two people involved in the incident were not important enough for it to matter.

Either way, the bar was clearly not a safe location…

And he needed to take a shower.

With a frustrated sigh Wufei got up and put the tip of his index finger to his forehead.

His headache has now turned into a pounding migraine.

Dear God, Wufei prayed, if you have any mercy on me please let me find Zechs…NOW!

Then from the corner of his right eye, Wufei caught something, something long, something tall, and something very platinum blond.

The something was either two things; one: Zechs or two: a really manly woman. Either way, Wufei was determined to find out.

Wufei began quickly pushing and shoving throw the crowd, all manners cast aside.

I'm not letting him get away this time. He thought with determination.

He was almost there, just a few feet.

He heard some say "Hey watch it" but didn't pay them any attention. He was so close, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to call Zechs's name.

There was no way he was going to let anyone sto-

"So you are the new boy toy that's been all the buzz." A tall slender brunette stated wittily as she purposefully stood straight in his path.

God dammit!

He knew it, God hated him.

Wufei gritted his teeth and shoot daggers at the woman in front off him.

"Can you please move I'm-"

"I should know" The woman cut in "I am the source of it all."

Wait. She's was the source of what?

"Excuse me?"

"And he's going to throw you away, just like all the other twinks."

That's it! Wufei thought.

This bitch is going down.

_TBC_

* * *

_**Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review I would love to hear from you. ^.^**_


	6. In Holding Ones Tongue

**Soooooo~~~ The only excuse I have is ... busy with life...had no internet...for a year...ahh...'writers block'? lol |:P ahahahha (nervous laughter) but we all know I'm just plan LAZY :( I'm sorry~~~~, but I am busy and I do try fighting the laziness of writers block, it's a battle I face every time I get in front of that blank Microsoft scene that taunts "you have nothin to write huh, you got nothin to write do ya now you slack shit failure!" DX It breaks my soul every time. **

** Alright well enough of that, here's the very long awaited Chapter 6!**

**READ!LOVE!REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

~In Presenting Yourself Nicely~

The stare down between them came long and intense. Slowly people started to glance their way.

Great, Wufei thought, more attention.

Just what he need.

The woman in front of him was wearing a royal blue Chanel halter dress that mapped out her slender physic. She took a long sip from her champagne glass, her lip turning into a sly grin as she took one finger and lightly swooped some lose strands of dark brunette hair to one side revealing one piercing and equally conniving grey eye.

"Excuse me?" Wufei interjected again. He didn't have time for this, and these interruptions were getting quite old.

"Oh I'm sorry what?" The woman said as she removed the glass from her rosy lips looking slight dazed.

…wait…What?

"I said-"

"Oh I do apologize" She started with her gray eye looking with half interest. "I was lost in disgust by your terrible attire; those pants so do not go with that blazer…" She let the end of her sentence slur as she put her hand to her mouth in a hushed giggle, "You'd think Zechs would have chosen a fuck buddy who could-"

He really couldn't take it anymore,

"First of all woman" Wufei spat harshly cutting her off, "Who are you?"

It was all clear now.

"Who am I?-" The slim brunette asked offended.

"-Did I stutter?" Wufei asked dryly.

There is no use in presenting yourself nicely.

"But of course someone like you wouldn't know someone like me-"

"Could potentially be the lack of importance-"

"With me being Zechs fiancé and all-"

"-Forget it, I have better things to do than listen to your sh-WHAT?" Wufei heard himself nearly shout and the short glances from the guest slowly became lingered stares.

Wufei shocked expression quickly turned into an embarrassed infuriated one.

"Wha-who- what the fuc-"

This conversation demanded privacy.

And on impulse Wufei abruptly grabbed the woman's arm and hastily dragged her over to the winding stare case, ignoring her shocked whelp and smiled politely at the curious glance following their trail.

Wufei started to go up one step but was stopped by the brunette woman wrenching her arm free.

"I beg you pardon" The woman hissed as she finally got her arm free and cross her arms in a pout. "How dare you-"

It wasn't in his character to go around dragging obnoxious woman through crowds of people in a very populated high-end dinner party.

But he was desperate for some privacy.

And desperate times…

"Now that we have some privacy" Wufei started "Who the fuck are you? And when the fuck was this engagement made?"

The lady gave a disinterested blank stare before she looked back over at Wufei. "….What?"

"Look Wo-"

"It's Noin" She giggled letting it drag out into a sigh. "And don't get your panties in a twist, I was only joking."

"What." Wufei dead panned.

"Gosh," She said looking amused and rather please "if I knew you would get this worked up I would have said something like" She looked her gray eyes to the sky for inspiration. "We have a mansion, two kids, a nanny named ezma..spelleda something Spanish, a dog named Ralph…hmmm, a white picket fence and-"

Wufei stood there for a second feeling a mixture of two things

Irritation and….

Nope actually make that just one.

And lots of it.

"What's your problem?" Wufei said shaking his head. "You and your…" he could only find one way to phrase it, "high class environment..." without make it sound too rude "may make it habit to go around and be a nuisance to strangers, but seeing as my…" Wufei made a gesture to his garment before continuing "attire is not up to par, please leave me out of such ungracious behavi-"

"You know what my problem is?" Noin said darkly and Wufei realised she started to close the distance between them, in a non-welcoming… threatening way.

Great, now it looks like he habitually picked fights with women.

"What?" Wufei countered.

"My problem is little boys like you acting all sweet and innocent when we all know" She then quickly took a swing of her glass finishing it and slammed it down on a passing waiter's tray.

"You're just in it for the money."

"Excuse me ?"

She let her eyebrows jump to form a non verbal "Am I right?" With a wicked rosy smug smirk to follow.

It all started to make sense, the way everyone was looking at him, talking to him, treating him.

They were all under the false impression that he upheld some shameful morals that they see on foolish Soap Opera's.

And not only was she the one that caused of all his hardship tonight.

But she was jealous.

Wufei sized her up and let a proud smirk form on his lips, making Noin shifted uncomfortably.

Very Jealous.

"Why, did that tactic not work for you?" Wufei asked bluntly.

Wufei saw Noin's eyes enlarge slightly, like she was shocked by Wufei's gain in confidence.

"Wha...What did you just say" Noin shoot back, "You little-"

"You think that I have to stoop to your degrading level just to get someone like Zechs?"

"Obviously" Noin spat back taking another dangerous step closer, "clearly anything goes, I guess Zech has lowered his standard and is dating any...thing now."

"I can say the same to you; at least you got the hair cut right" Wufei growled flaring his nostrils "however, you are lacking in some places and over accommodating in others"

With a smirk Wufei then gave Noin the once over and stopped at her cheat before saying "I stand corrected, maybe just lacking."

Wufei bit his tongue the moment he said those words and cursed himself.

This was not the behaviour of a guest.

He heard Noin give a sharp bitter laugh and knew he had hurt her and felt ashamed.

But he didn't regret it.

"You know" Noin started, "You may think you have it all, but he is just going pick you up-" she raised her hand at mid-level, "-play with you-" she swayed her hand aimlessly, "-and through you away like trash." She through her hand back and slowly let it fall to her side.

Noin then got slightly closer, "And like it or not, they all leave you for a woman" She then looked dead in Wufei's eyes, grinned and said. "My, isn't that exactly what Trieze did?"

Wufei felt his whole body go stiff with furry.

Oh how he didn't regret it.

Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had to calm down.

He was in a very public place.

And she was a woman.

And he had to focus and transfer his anger,

Anywhere,

Anything,

Any-.

"Yo! Wufei baby we're not finished ye-"

Wufei felt a heavy hand on shoulder and cringed.

Did I not just tell that little fuckin piece of shit not to ever tou-

Smack!

Was all it took to silence the room as Jackson landed with a huge thud on the floor that read,

Knockout!.

Wufei stood over Jackson panting with some much anger that it took him awhile to realise that everyone's eyes was on him.

Great, and he was blending in so well.

The room was silent a pin drop could be heard until a random.

"OH SNAP!" from Runway.

And then a,

"Wait...Layfette isn't that your boyfriend?" from V-V

Then a,

"Oh no baby are you okay?" followed by Runway's scuffs until he was by Jackson side. "Oh no he's dead!"

"Oh my god he is dead!" from V.V

"Shut up you idiots he's alive" Catalogue said.

"Oh yeah I know right, I so totally knew that."

This was so embarrassing. Even after the three social elites carried or more like dragged Jackson away everyone was still staring as the whispers began.

"...isn't that..."

"...oh my lord what a bru..."

"...his cloths so don't matc..."

The only one non whisper brought everyone to silence.

"Oh wufei, there you are!"

Someone yelled from across the crowd, or more like harmoniously sang.

For some reason, a man with that tenor is incapable of yelling.

Zechs, that son of a bitch.

"And there you are with Noin...Oh my"

Wufei saw Zechs start to push through the crowd and felt a wave of nausea flow over him.

He had to get out of there.

Before he made another unsightly scene.

Wufei frantically looked everywhere to retreat until it dawn on him.

The winding stair case.

Wufei turned around a bolted up the stairs, ignoring Zechs calls.

He didn't want to turn around.

He didn't want to hear what Zechs had to say.

Cause he and 500 people knew.

It would not be good.

_TBC_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yay! wasn't that fun, I know quite short, but fun :D, ****I'll try getting Chapter 7 out as soon as possible, (less than 6 months :P) oh and please Review, I would loveeeeeeeeeeeee to hear from you :D **


End file.
